


药到命除

by Violaoi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaoi/pseuds/Violaoi
Summary: *圣诞幽灵出没，请警惕男友变成大型挂件。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	药到命除

下午，阿尔弗雷德刚到德文郡不久，他踩着锡德茅斯的鹅卵石海滩，鞋底沙沙作响。强风从内陆吹向这个海滨度假胜地，天气冷得出奇，他感觉自己在踩着碎冰块。

“英国到底在干什么，连我上飞机前的消息都没回复，打电话也不接。”

阿尔弗雷德把毫无动静的手机放回口袋，灰白的海浪猛地撞上了红褐色悬崖，他裹紧外套，看向英格兰的山，由此看到了天空。英格兰的天空并不阴沉，但也不像他的眼睛一样蓝，没有阳光，取而代之的是一种令人厌恶的寒冷。尽管阿尔弗雷德不久前还在内华达山脉西部追踪冰川，他现在也冷得跺脚。

但这就是今年亚瑟邀请阿尔弗雷德一起过圣诞节的地方，德文郡的锡德茅斯。

“HOW DARE YOU！”阿尔弗雷德忽然骂道。

与其说是咒骂，倒不如说是对亚瑟柯克兰的拙劣模仿，他按着喉咙用对方的口音学了好几句，然后又低头看了眼手机。他还是没有收到回信，这太奇怪了。不过英国给他留了房子的地址，他现在正全速赶过去，心想必须甩他一句HOW DARE YOU！

“天啊，他就是这么对待从加州飞过来的帅气男友的吗？”

美国对照地图，从沙滩往小山谷走去。英国的房子就在山坡上，已经可以看到了，那是一座三层楼的乡村别墅，它惨白的外墙被攀缘植物覆盖着，看起来像个鬼屋……

不会真的闹鬼了吧？

新短信的提示声音和他给亚瑟设置的来电铃声都没有响起，四周只有海浪声和风声，安静得仿佛他是个鬼魂，都不会惊动小动物。

他感觉自己被什么东西推了一把。

他猛地回头，背后只有颤动着叶片的灌木。

他转回头，飞快地跑向亚瑟的房子。

我没有害怕，我是英雄，我怎么会怕，这是我太爱亚瑟了所以急着见他，看到我的跑姿了吗亚瑟，这是我的爱……

阿尔弗雷德一口气跑到了门口，他气喘吁吁的，但并不影响他用别说在三楼，就是十三楼也能听到的嗓门断断续续地喊道。

“哈……亚瑟，你在干什么，我的航班早就到了，快，快来给我开门……”

——仍是一片寂静。

慌乱之中他踩到了落在地上的枯萎的花，干燥的蔷薇发出一种会让人联想到松散的骨架相互摩擦一样的吱吱声，阿尔弗雷德顿时脸色变了，不管不顾地扑向了大门。

“痛死我了！”

阿尔弗雷德直接摔在了地上，这一下摔得很重，他没有时间疑惑为什么门是开的，在他痛呼出声、抬起了脸的时候，他看到印着玫瑰花环的地毯上有一滩干涸的血。

“……他妈的，发生什么了。”

房子里有股霉味，阿尔弗雷德起身，孤零零地站在巨大的椭圆形客厅边缘。对鬼怪的恐惧和对英国的担心交互着袭击他的精神，他知道英国不会流点血就死掉，但他还是丢掉了原本准备好见面就说的玩笑话，换上认真的态度，在房子里找起了亚瑟。

一楼空荡荡的客厅实在太令人不舒服了，阿尔弗雷德先爬上了三楼，从上往下找。上楼时他看到楼梯上也有淌得很吓人的血迹，空气中弥漫着一股奇怪的味道，木板被他踩得吱吱喳喳的，冷风从哥特式窗户的尖角窗格的缝隙里钻进来，阿尔弗雷德打了个寒战。

“圣诞老人的满身红色可不是血啊……”

他滚动喉结，时常感觉有什么视线在死死盯着他，在这种战战兢兢的状态下，他找遍了二楼和三楼，也没看到亚瑟的影子，他不得不回到一楼，最像发生过凶杀案的一楼。

一楼西边的落地窗可以看到海，此时海滩上也是空无一人，恐怕只有一些被冲上海岸后死掉的海生植物。东边的落地窗连接着一条游廊，阿尔弗雷德开窗走了出去，走廊两侧忍冬花的香味让他好受一点了。

游廊的尽头是一片草坪，不远处还有一片很小的湖。亚瑟应该不会在那种地方吧？阿尔弗雷德想着，接下来就感觉有谁又从背后推了他一把，刚刚在山坡上果然不是错觉，他感到毛骨悚然，咬牙跑向了湖边。靠近湖的时候他捡到了一件西服外套，他认出来那是他去年圣诞时送给英国的。

“英国——”

他又被推了一把。

“亚瑟——”

他感到有人在扯他裤脚。

“英格兰——”

难道是他喊错了吗？

“大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国——”

他有点喘不过气了。

“爸——”“妈——”

总不至于要他喊哥哥吧？等等，现在好像没有什么东西在拉扯他或者推他了。

这个湖的湖水是绿色的，上面飘着很多水生植物，不知道为什么还有一些金色花瓣。一个衣服凌乱的男人栽倒在湖边，一半的身体被湖水泡着。他的金发湿了，沾着淤泥和浮萍，他闭着眼睛，嘴唇被冻得发白，因为他只穿着衬衫和西裤，系了几颗纽扣的白色衬衫被泡得一半发绿，另一半皱巴巴的，上面搭着一条松开的领带。还算幸运的是，他的嘴唇和鼻尖虽然被野花摩挲着，但不至于无法呼吸，所以没有溺死，逃过一劫。

“啊！亚瑟！”

阿尔弗雷德用比之前跑向亚瑟的房子更快的速度跑向亚瑟，然后很不幸地没有刹住，连带着亚瑟一起滚进了湖里。本来陷入昏迷的亚瑟这下终于醒了，显然是被水呛醒的，然后这位不识水性的原海盗船长被阿尔弗雷德像捞一只落水的小动物一样用一只手捞上了岸。两人浑身湿透地喘着气，一个坐着抬头望天，一个跪着、双手撑着草地。

“咳咳咳，这是哪……”

亚瑟撑着地面，湖水不断地从他的发梢上落下，他的睫毛和嘴唇上也挂着水珠。咳了几声后，他忽然意识到了什么，猛地抬起了沾着浮游植物的脏兮兮的脸。

“你怎么来了？”

阿尔弗雷德深呼吸，把视线从灰色天空上移开，低头看向亚瑟，他用指腹抹掉了亚瑟脸上的黄绿色浮萍。阿尔弗雷德的头发也在淌水，被他揉得乱糟糟的，比圣诞树还炸。

“这次可是你邀请我来这里过圣诞的，到底发生什么事了？”

看到亚瑟一副丧失记忆的迷惑模样，阿尔弗雷德站了起来，然后朝他伸手，把他拉了起来。过去他们抓紧的手掌中有眼泪、血、温情、欲望，这大概是第一次被又脏又冷的湖水占据，但抓住亚瑟的手的时候，阿尔弗雷德绷得有点紧的神经放松了下来，亚瑟则像终于回到了现实世界一般。

“我不太记得了，”亚瑟皱起了眉毛，按着头回答阿尔弗雷德，“我明明在赶工作进度……啊不是为了你……”

“工作会工作到吐血吗？”阿尔弗雷德震惊地问，他把之前掉在草地上的草绿色西装外套披在亚瑟身上，两人一起往房子的方向走。

“吐血？我没吐血啊？”

亚瑟的声音听起来精神点了，他的表情像是在抗拒在阿尔弗雷德面前穿身上这件他送给他的品味奇怪的衣服，但也没有脱。

“你的屋子里到处是干掉的血，我还有一个问题想问，你这间该不会是鬼屋吧？”

阿尔弗雷德抓紧了亚瑟的手腕，力度很大。

“你在胡说什么，以前有很多贵族来过这里度假，是很漂亮舒适的房子。”

亚瑟对阿尔弗雷德的贴近感到不满，但他挣脱不开，实在拿他没办法。

“可是我来这里遇到了好多诡异的事，突然被推、被拉拉扯扯……”

“那一定是有精灵在跟你打招呼，她们很友善的，别把我的朋友说得那么诡异。”

“你的幻想症还没好吗，那一定是幽灵……”

越靠近房子阿尔弗雷德贴得越近，好像恨不得挂在他身上，穿过游廊走到落地窗前要进去屋子里的时候，阿尔弗雷德已经抱紧亚瑟的手臂到了妨碍前进的地步。

“都说了是我家精灵，为什么你相信幽灵却不精灵？”亚瑟忽然感觉脑袋晕晕的，好像说出什么话都不受控制了，“明明看哈利波特电影看得真情实感地哭了好几次，二十一世纪了你还想对我撒娇吗？”

“How…how dare you…”阿尔弗雷德说出了他排练已久的这句话，但在这种发抖的状况下他的声音模仿得一点也不像。

“太难听了，唉，好吧，既然是我约你过来的那就是我的过失，现在我们进屋，看看地上的所谓的血迹到底是怎么回事，然后，这才下午，我们还有时间过圣诞节，行吗？我不会走开或者失踪的。”

亚瑟感觉自己话太多了，但眩晕的感觉一直没有消失，他无法考量哪句该说，哪句又该藏起来。见鬼，到底发生了什么。

“好……那真的是血！”

阿尔弗雷德松开了亚瑟。

然后熟练地抓住他的手扣住了手指。

“……”

阿尔弗雷德给亚瑟指方向，两人艰难地走到了客厅，站在了那滩血旁边。

“你看，我说得对吧！”

“啊……”

英国知道自己为什么头又痛又晕了，平安夜时当地的居民们带着酒非要来请他喝，刚好工作完成了，盛情难却就一起去喝了。本来打算只喝一点就回去，不会影响第二天和美国一起过节，结果这群英国人演起了船长和水手在酒吧拼酒的戏码，他一不服输就喝空了一瓶又一瓶，最后大言不惭说自己清醒得很，完全可以一个人回家……恐怕到家后吐了一地，还为了找水喝栽倒在了湖边……

“美国，这个是酒。”

英国低下头，想遮掩自己悔恨的深情，但这么一来倒是让黑眼圈更明显了，通宵加班接着就通宵喝酒，这要是下雪了就直接冻僵在湖边了。

“酒……”阿尔弗雷德在空中嗅了嗅，“怪不得我总觉得有股奇怪的味道，原来是葡萄酒的味道……”

“你太害怕了都没有仔细确认吗？你拉着我要飞上天结果掉到西班牙时的胆子哪去了？”亚瑟抱着双臂，哼笑了一声，“好了，没有什么好怕的，快放开我的手，这里没有发生凶杀案，也不是鬼屋，我们该去洗澡了……啊。”

英国用力甩开了美国的手，突然看向了房间的一角，整个人的气质都温和了不少。他站直，迅速扣好被湖水浸绿了一半的衬衫，抓着皱巴巴的领带迅速打了个温莎结。

“什么？你怎么了？”

“您来了。”

“谁？”

“抱歉，我现在的样子太糟糕了。”

“英国你在对着空气说什么？”

“您不苛责我真是太仁慈了。”

阿尔弗雷德僵住了，他看见亚瑟在微笑，然后、然后像是抱住了一团空气，原地转了一圈。是附身，英国一定被鬼附身了！

“啊——”美国惨叫，“振作一点啊！还认识我吗！要我把结婚戒指拿出来吗？亚瑟！”

“琼斯！你在鬼叫什么！”

亚瑟满脸通红地双手掐住了阿尔弗雷德的脖子，又继续慌张地对着空气说了一堆逻辑不通的句子。忽然，阿尔弗雷德感觉有冷气逼近了他，他有着脖子上有四只手的错觉。

“好，好，我开玩笑的。”

阿尔弗雷德被放开了，下一秒他就冲到了贴着蓝色矢车菊壁纸的墙边，蹲了下来，头上翘起的一缕金发看起来都耷拉了下来。他睁大眼睛无助地看着亚瑟对着空气笑着、交谈着、他的肢体动作和表情都很丰富。几分钟后，这种他见过无数次但每次见到都还会觉得诡异又恐怖的情景终于停下了。

“起来吧。”亚瑟朝阿尔弗雷德伸手，“只是一个老朋友来了而已，她生前我们的关系还差得不行，所以刚刚没让你说，不然解释起来就太麻烦了。”

英国闭起了一只眼睛，实际上他是在十九世纪留下了太多诅咒美利坚、永远不会和他重归于好、完全看不到当年的可爱了绝对不会再抱他一下等诸如此类的说辞，当时一次又一次走向战争边缘的两个国家，如今这个世纪几乎每年都在一起过圣诞节，其他人在往头上戴圣诞帽的时候他们在往蘑菇上戴圣诞帽，已经用了不知道多少个圣诞特供安全套了。这哪里有解释的余地，这根本就是直接会颠覆十九世纪的鬼魂的认知。

“哦、哦……”阿尔弗雷德站起来，手覆盖上了亚瑟的额头。“你发烧了吧？你在说什么鬼话啊，刚刚明显你是被附身了，太恐怖了。”

“你！”

“等等，亚瑟，你好像真的发烧了。”

“确实一直很晕……”

“我们去壁炉边把衣服烤干。”

“嗯……”这声带着鼻音，壁炉在椭圆形客厅的另一端，那里还有沙发，角落里有棵看起来很可怜的圣诞树，亚瑟往那边走去。

再次被阿尔弗雷德抓住了手腕。

“等等，你说了你不会走开的。”

“……”

两人像热恋情侣一样一起走到壁炉旁，生起了火，脱下了湿衣服放在一边烘干，然后裹着毯子并排坐在了壁炉前方的地毯上。

“你还好吧，我们应该先去洗澡的。”

“只是头晕而已，这里还要过一会儿才会有热水，所以我们先暖一下身体。啊，火好像不够大，你去加几块木头吧，钳子就在你右前方，喏，看到了吗？”

“不……不能、不能用魔法让火更旺吗……？”

阿尔弗雷德往亚瑟身上贴过去，望着他，试图用puppy eye让亚瑟改变主意，但亚瑟把手从毯子里伸出来熟练地捂住了他的眼睛。

“不相信魔法的人不会被魔法眷顾，快去。”

面对这种毫无人性（确实他不完全算是一个人）的指令，阿尔弗雷德服从了，但他走几步就会回头看亚瑟一眼，等他终于拿到木头的时候，他像丢一块烫手的红碳一样直接丢进了壁炉，把火堆打散了。完成之后，他迅速钻回了毯子，并且靠亚瑟更近、把毯子裹得更紧了，以至于他们两个像是一起掉进了一只圣诞袜，成了要送给什么人的礼物。

“好、好了。”

“……不要抱着我的手臂。”

过了很久，热度渐渐地缠绕过来了，从橙红色的火光之中，从被烘热的地毯上，从阿尔弗雷德的身体里。亚瑟就像一锅热红酒里的苹果，被烤得快要散发出香气了——

实际上是湖里的植物尸体和岸边的泥土味。

“受不了了，我要去洗澡了。”

“我也去，你一个人洗万一晕倒了怎么办。”

“我还不至于那么容易晕。”

“可是……”

亚瑟站起来，捡起地毯上放在壁炉前烤着的衣服，他抖了抖阿尔弗雷德的外套，阿尔弗雷德的手机掉了出来，亚瑟捡起来了。

“别可是了，你看，你手机还能用，”他摁亮屏幕，“真的那么害怕的话就上P站看几部黄片吧，治恐惧最有效了。”

“真人就站在我面前我看什么黄片啊？”

“你……还是以前的美国可爱，看看现在这个笨蛋都在对病患说什么啊。”

“我，我也是病患，你家的幽灵袭击了我。”

“你是经常蹬门拜访的美利坚，别犯傻了，还要我说几遍那是可爱的精灵们。”

“你就陪我一起洗嘛，亏我给你发了那么多短信，英国人的刻薄就是指践踏感情吗？”

亚瑟回了他一个中指。

这幢老房子的浴室旧得像广场上的锈迹斑斑的铜像，眼睛下方有深色泪痕的那种，放好水后阿尔弗雷德迅速跳进了浴缸（制造出了巨大的水溢到地面的声音），然后抱着亚瑟的肩膀不肯放开。

“是不是有什么奇怪的声音、嘀嗒嘀嗒的好吓人……”

“那是水……”

泡了会儿之后亚瑟感觉好点了，我怎么可能因为醉倒在湖边晕了几小时就感冒，他这么想，按照平常他这时理应露出得意的笑，但现在他身后的阿尔弗雷德像只树袋熊一样紧紧扒着他，并不是笑得出来的时候。

“……你想害我骨折吗？”亚瑟转头说道。

阿尔弗雷德用力摇头，甩了亚瑟一脸水。

洗完澡之后他们裹上了厚厚的毛绒浴衣，从落地窗往外看过去，天空被不连贯的云层覆盖得像被睡莲覆盖的池塘，月亮发出橙黄色的光晕，皎白的光包裹着这个小山谷，月光如水，万物似鱼，此时山坡上的迷你城堡倒真像是处于虚幻世界之中，正在闹鬼。

“亚瑟，你体温好高，有温度计吗？”

“那是因为你一直抱着我，臭小鬼，我不需要温度计，我好得很，完全可以现在就去做好我们的圣诞晚餐。”

“我要和你一起做……”

“别傻了，你以为我丢下家里的白痴哥哥跑来德文郡是为了什么，你是我邀请来的，乖乖去壁炉边烤火，我先去给你煮热红酒。”

“可……”

阿尔弗雷德很想跟亚瑟一起进厨房，不只是因为他害怕鬼魂，但亚瑟决绝地关上了厨房的门。他被迫缩在沙发一角，裹着亚瑟那条满是独角兽的毯子，试图通过只盯着摇曳的火焰来降低看到鬼魂的概率。

此时，亚瑟正切好了苹果、橙子和柠檬，他把水果片放进锅里，然后挤了橙汁和柠檬汁进去。当他拿出香料，把丁香一颗一颗插在橙子上时，客厅里传来一声惨叫，紧接着是噔噔蹬的声音——阿尔弗雷德冲进了厨房。

“亚、亚亚亚亚瑟，刚、刚刚火里有一张女人的脸，啊！！！！！！！”

“你……”

剩下的两小时里，阿尔弗雷德一直挂在亚瑟身上，而在这种艰难的情况下，亚瑟竟然煮好了热红酒，又把晚餐给做好了。他们坐在餐桌边一起吃，阿尔弗雷德难得没有聒噪地对亚瑟的厨艺做出冒犯的评价，虽然他吃得没有平常那么多，但亚瑟还是很高兴，他觉得他做了一顿不错的饭。

这顿圣诞晚餐就品相来说确实不错，桌布和餐具都是亚瑟特意从考文特花园带来的，他提前练习过的食谱上的菜品也很不错，挂在金烛台上的圣诞装饰品也很有节日气氛，全都没有脱离亚瑟的安排。只是，阿尔弗雷德自始至终都没有看过蜡烛上的火焰。

“亚瑟，”阿尔弗雷德打破刀叉和瓷器碰撞的声响，“火里真的有张脸，还很眼熟……”

“你这是自己吓自己，赶紧清醒过来吧。”

“你家真是和你一样阴沉又恐怖……”对于亚瑟的不信任，阿尔弗雷德赌气地回答道。

“那还真是委屈你了！我这就给你订明天回加州的机票。”亚瑟切开碟子里黑漆漆的圣诞布丁，力度制造出了一声愤怒的敲击声，布丁上装饰用的冬青掉在了桌布上。

“不不不，万一你被幽灵袭击了怎么办。”

“非要怕一些根本没有的幽灵还粘了我一下午的白痴还担心我被袭击？”

“可是火里真的有张女人的脸，张着嘴唇，恶狠狠地瞪着我……”

“没有那种东西！”亚瑟拍着餐桌站起来，又一阵眩晕袭向他，“等等，女人，难道那是Q……”话没说完，他昏倒在了地板上。

阿尔弗雷德意识到自己因为太害怕而忽略了亚瑟的身体状况，他发现亚瑟在发热的时候就应该把他绑上床休息的。现在他冲过去抱起亚瑟，亚瑟的身体已经烫得像火了。

“喂、亚瑟！好高的烧……”

之前寻找亚瑟的时候他已经清楚二楼和三楼有哪些房间了，阿尔弗雷德抱起亚瑟，一言不发地冲上二楼，踢开卧室的门，把亚瑟放在了床上。在这种状态中他突然不再顾虑幽灵了，他迅速地喂亚瑟吃了药，把能做的都做了之后，自己也躺在了床上。

“亚瑟最后没说完的的Q是什么意思，”缩在被子里的那一刻，阿尔弗雷德忽然又想起了火焰里的脸，这使他不自觉就侧躺着抱紧了亚瑟的一条手臂。“算了，睡吧，圣诞老人，我今年的圣诞愿望是明天一早英国就没事了。”

阿尔弗雷德在黑暗中看了一会儿沉睡的亚瑟的侧脸，他快速地亲了他一口。

“Merry Christmas.” “Nightynight.”

窗外，月亮挂在一刻松树的顶尖上，像一颗巨大的圣诞树，有松鼠在上面酣睡。

……

“阿尔弗雷德，醒醒，你勒得我快要喘不过气了，醒醒，有你这么对待病患的吗？”

“嗯……”

“擦擦你的口水。”

“Morning！亚瑟你没事了吗？”

“只要你把你的手从我腰上拿开我就什么事都不会有了。”

“遵命！船长，现在你从你的探险之旅里化险为夷了吗？”

“你傻啊……”亚瑟往他脸上捏了一把，“柯克兰船长复活了，水手先生，你还是担心自己有没有被传染吧。”

两人心照不宣地互相碰了对方的嘴唇，交换了一个浅尝辄止的早安吻。

“比起这个我还是更担心你家的闹鬼问题，你昨天昏倒前说的Q到底是什么？”

“啊，我昨天脑袋太晕了，没有想到你遇到的可能不只是精灵……”

“……果然是闹鬼吧，快为昨天你对我的嘲讽道歉。”

“不是哦，是维姬，难怪你会说眼熟，是你认识的那位女王哦，这幢房子是她以前住过的房子，所以来和我叙旧了。”

“……亚瑟，我感觉有点不舒服。”

“让我看看，啊，你额头也好烫。”

“不是那种不舒服，也就是说我昨天一直抱着尼的样子都被她看到了？”

“也许，我以为她已经离开了，可能躲在了火焰里想悄悄关心一下我。”

“维多利亚女王……”

“对，你的脸全丢光了吧，”英国坏笑，“好好躺着吧，我看你已经被我传染了，托你的福我现在好多了，我去给你拿药和水，然后烤点司康，我会请精灵们祝福一下的，全部吃了就一定会好。”

吃了这些司康就没有治病的必要了啊……既然如此就在药到命除前跟英国算清这笔账，跟病患上床有违良心，但如果是两个病患就算做到来年圣诞节也没人谴责吧？

FIN


End file.
